1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for improving clarity and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display technology has been developing, when the clarity of image contents is lower than the resolution supported by display apparatuses, technologies for improving image quality using digital technology have been used. Accordingly, the clarity of an image may be enhanced by emphasizing edge components in fine portions of the image, and the overall image quality may be improved.
To improve the clarity of fine portions of an image, a gain of the luminance value of the image should be increased. However, if a gain of the luminance value of the image is excessively increased, the luminance may exceed a range in which a digital value can be expressed. In addition, if the gain of the luminance value is increased and the luminance exceeds the range in which a digital value can be expressed, borders of the image may be dark. As a result, the details of the image may be degraded and artifacts may occur, thereby deteriorating recognition of the image.
Therefore, there is a need for methods for preventing the problem of exceeding the digital value, and improving the clarity of image.